Total Drama Abduction
by epixScott1
Summary: On the new season of Total Drama and a new island with a mix of contestants from previous seasons come to a tropical island. Unforntualy on the first episode, the contestants and Chris get abducted by aliens and taken far away from earth now they must work together to get back to earth and escape from the aliens.
1. Welcome to Total Drama: Paradise Island

Introduction

We see Chris Mclean standing on a beach it was night time as torches surround the beach lighting it up

Chris Mclean: Welcome back to the total drama I'm Chris McLean hosting for another season of twists, betrayal, love, alliances, pain and more importantly me. This season we are on a tropical island in the South Pacific full of exotic and wild animals that we set loose on the island, beaches, palm trees, volcanoes, dangerous marine life, and dangerous traps that our crew member place all over the island so welcome to Total Drama: Paradise Island.

Intro song (Ska-Punk)

Then we see Chris on a wooden, old, and unsafe docks

Chris Mclean: Now after the season of Pahkitew Island we got messages, letters, phone calls, and email from people about the jumping out of the plane so we have to do the boring way to introduce our contestant. (he see a boat coming to the dock) and here comes our first contestant.

The first person off the boat is Cody with a suitcase and he steps on the dock on Chris greets him

Chris Mclean: our first contestant to this island is good old Cody how's it going, Cody

Cody with a confused look: what you doing here Chris I thought Don is hosting this season of Total Drama

Chris Mclean: ha that funny joke Cody now go to the beach and wait for the other contestants

Cody walk to the beach as another boat come to the dock and coming out of the boat is Sky with a backpack

Chris Mclean: are the second contestant is the runner-up of Pahkitew Sky

Sky: wait what Chris your on this show that not what the contract I sign it says...

Chris interrupts Sky: things change just go to the beach with Cody

It went on like that as more contestants come to Island Lighting, Kitty, Alejandro, Cameron, Ella, Lindsay, Dave who walk miles away from Sky, Dwayne Junior, Gwen, Max, Zoey, and last Macarthur who all confused that Chris is on the show Chris walk off screen for a moment and some of the teens talk to each other.

Kitty: Dwayne Junior what are you doing aren't a bit young for this

Dwayne Junior: Yeah but my dad though this season would be like last season so he signs both of us up and the producer couldn't let on the show because he's way older and then let me if I like it or not

Kitty: that totally sucks

Dwayne Junior: it does

Cameron and Cody greet each other

Cameron: Hey Cody I'm Cameron

Cody: I know I saw you on Total Drama return of the island and all-star niece meet you

The two shake hands

Cody: so did you expect Chris to be here

Cameron: I don't think any of us expect to be here but himself

Lighting intervene in Cody and Cameron conversation

Lighting: Who cares all I know is that I'm going win total drama and ain't nobody going to stop me

Then there was Max was standing on large rocks under the moonlight

Max: This time all my new planes and ideas are going to lead me taking over this show then this island then the world haha *cough*

Then Max fall off the rocks still coughing Zoey and Gwen watch

Gwen: How did they let that nut on this show

Zoey: Maybe he brainwashes the producer to let him back

Zoey and Gwen look each other than laugh then a loud whistle breaks up the conversation among the teens they turn to see Chris with a whistle on a green three wheel Atv he stands on top of it.

Chris Mclean: it time to split you guys into times for name I call out you're must walk to the left *ahem* Zoey, Dwayne Junior, Ella, Lighting, Sky, Cody, and Kitty.

Those teens walk to the left of the beach

Chris Mclean: you guys are team Ocelot and for the rest of you Lindsay, Alejandro, Gwen, Cameron, Macarthur, Dave, and Max you guys team Anaconda

Lindsay: you mean like the Nicki Minaj song

Chris Mclean: no anyway you guys first challenge is to find your team animal that has a tracker on them island in the island bring them back to a cage on the beach and put them in there you'll win the challenge also get a tool for the next challenge Chef Hatchet will come with your supplies

They waited for Chef to come and it took awhile Chris looked at his watch "what taking him so long" Chris thought then suddenly a large blue light from the sky surround the teens and Chris.

Macarthur: Is this one of those tricks Chris usually do

Alejandro: It has to be

Then Cameras went statics and sound was off little things to float up to the air like seashells, rocks, bugs, then large things begin to go up like Chris Atv then him and Teens go up in the air screaming as they disappear to the night skies. Chef Hatchet wearing headphones drives on to the beach on a beat up go-kart with nets, tracking devices, blow guns, and tasers the camera and audio are back on Chef gets out of the go-kart and takes off his headphone.

Chef: Hello Chris I'm here where are you it better not be one of your tricks

He looks around to see no one

Chef: Screw this I'm going back to the beach house

Chef get back in the go-kart and drive back where he comes from


	2. Werewolves

Chris and the fourteen teens get lifted into the skies by the large blue light one by one get knocked out as they leave the earth atmosphere they all go into a large black spaceship about a size of a Royal cruise ship. The blue light stops Chris and the teens land on the metal floor and the only who could see what happening was Cody but he could only see a black and blurry image of figures that have ears on their head. Cody pass out and about an hour later he wakes up seeing a white floor he sits up to see Gwen sitting on a white bench and she sees Cody has wakened.

Gwen relieved: Cody you're alright I thought you never wake up  
Cody: Gwen what happen and where are we  
Gwen: I don't know all I remember is that we were on the new island for total drama and waiting for chef until a large blue light surround us and then I woke up here seeing lying face first on the floor  
Cody look around the room to see it was all white except the door that was like metal bars holding cell for jail but it was light blue the room didn't have any window either, it only has a bench and the room was small enough for two people.  
Gwen: this better not be one of Chris trick for a challenge I swear it is I'm leaving this show  
Cody: have you tried to get out of here  
Gwen: yes but the door is locked and there's no way out beside the door  
Then Cody and Gwen hear a couple of people walking the two teens looked through the metal bar door to see four creatures that looked like werewolves they all have gray fur, pointy ears, red eyes, sharp tooth, they all dress in black and blue jumpsuits wearing no shoes just walking barefoot. The two werewolves were pulling a large metal crate, the third one holds a tablet and the last one stops stand next to the door to the room that Cody and Gwen were in the others walk away Gwen and Cody move back and whispered to each other.  
Cody: did you see that those things are almost like the werewolves from Wolfcop  
Gwen: they can't be real they're probably people in costumes that Chris try to scare us I'll talk to the guy next to the door  
Gwen walk to the door and get the attention to the werewolf  
Gwen: hey can let us out don't this is extreme enough for TV rating  
The Werewolf turn to Gwen and its voice sounds deep: what are talking about get away from the doors  
Gwen: come on stop with the acting and just let us out  
The Werewolf: shut up be quiet or you'll regret it ape  
The werewolf turns to the door and hits it with a baton that made Gwen move back to Cody and the werewolf go back to his spot Gwen and Cody whispered to each other again.  
Cody: that didn't work what now  
Gwen: no idea trying think of something else to get us out of here  
Cody: how about we take that guy down together  
Gwen: do you think that'll work  
Cody: not really but it's two on one so we might have a better chance to surprise attack before he uses that baton of his  
Cody goes up the door and talks to the werewolf  
Cody: excuse me sir  
The Werewolf turn to the door: great another ape but shorter what you want  
Cody: nothing just that you're probably just a coward that can't beat me in a fight  
The Werewolf: really alright ape I'll just knockout just for saying, coward,  
The Werewolf go up to the door and put in a blue keycard into a keycard slot and swing open Cody move back Gwen walk behind the werewolf as he was about to hit Cody with a baton Gwen kick the werewolf in the crotch. The werewolf drops his baton Cody quickly grabs it and hit the baton over the werewolf head knocking him down on the ground. Gwen grabs the blue keycard off the werewolf but Cody looked at the werewolf to see there wasn't any zipper on it Cody thought "that not right maybe it's glue on" Cody try to pull the head of the werewolf put he pulled hairs and scratch the werewolf Cody and Gwen see pink blood. They realize the werewolf isn't a guy in a costume but he's actually a werewolf.


	3. Far away from Earth

Cody: Oh my god that an actual werewolf

Cody starts to panic but Gwen her hands on his shoulder and looked him straight to his eyes.

Gwen: Cody calm down we can't panic now we need to stay calm okay

Cody calms down and takes a breath: Okay Gwen

Gwen: Good now we need to get out of here before any more of these werewolves shows up

Cody and Gwen leave the room Cody turns around closed the door and Gwen locks it with the blue keycard. They looked around to see other rooms like their all line up in a row and seem like their no one in them and the hallways are white like the room they were in. They see at the end of the hallway there is a circle door at the end of the hallway so Cody and Gwen head toward the door when they hear someone shouting at them.

?: Wait don't leave me

Cody and Gwen turn around to the room where they heard from the shouting the go to the room to see inside the room are Dwayne Junior who was next to the door holding the balls on the door.

Gwen: Your Dwayne Junior right

Dwayne Junior: Yes but call me Junior can you guys let me out of this room

Gwen inserted the blue key card into the door opening it Junior steps out of the room stretch his arms and ask Cody and Gwen.

Junior: So is this part of the show because I don't think this science fiction thing is a thing to do on a tropical island

Cody: No Junior this not apart show and I don't think we're on Total drama anymore

Junior: What are talking about it if not on Total Drama then where are we then

Gwen: No idea but Junior do you remember anything before you got locked in that room

Junior thinks for a moment scratching his head and tries to remember something

Junior: Sorry but only thing remember is that we were on a Total drama that's it only I wake up in that room and seeing werewolves in some weird jumpsuit

Cody: it seems like whatever happens to us must have blocked our memories when we go to this place

Gwen: let's think about that later let's just get out of here

Gwen, Cody, and Junior go to the circle door to see a blue keycard slot next to the door Gwen puts the blue keycard into the slot and the door open the trio steps out to another white hallway to see a window a couple other doors that was like regular doors. Dwayne looked out of the window to see that outside that he never thought he would ever see and call to Cody and Gwen.

Junior: Guys you need to see this

Cody and Gwen go to the window to see what Junior was looking at and they see the planet earth and the moon far away from them. Cody and Gwen Couldn't believe what they were seeing the three turn away from the window to try to process what's going on.

Junior: There's no way this is real it can't be

Gwen: How could this be possible

Cody thinks in his head start adding up the thing he saw Gwen and Junior talk about they last remember and an idea pops in his head

Cody: Guys I think we all got abducted by aliens

Junior: Are you serious that ridiculous ( he crossed his arms)

Cody: Just think about we can't remember how we got here, the large blue light, the werewolves and seeing earth out of space we got abducted and we're in an alien spaceship

Gwen: If that is true then why would they abducted us

Cody: Not sure about that yet

Then siren alarm and red light flashing in the hallway that the trio was in then an object that looks like a security camera pops out of the right of the wall the trio back away from it. Then a hologram image of a blue eye comes out of the camera and voice comes out of the camera it sounds robotic.

Robotic voice: Alert three human have escaped in the middle sectors they must be killed and must be brought back to their cells

Hologram eye vanished and the camera pops back into the wall the red lights and the siren alarm goes turns off. Gwen looked to see a minimap of the spaceship and see that it points to a lower part of the ship that says "you're here level one in lower deck" she sees the middle and top part of the ship that the ship divided into top, middle, and low deck that has different levels.

Junior: was it talking about us ( he starts to worry and feel scared)

Gwen: no on this map it says we're on the lower deck of the ship

Cody: so that means that then other contestants that were abducted must have escaped ( Cody feel a smile across his face)

Junior: if that so then we must find them

The trio run down the hallway turn the corner to see another werewolf coming out of a room they stopped and hide behind a corner. They see werewolf zip up his jumpsuit and hear a flushing noise he start walks toward the corner where the trio hide Cody hold tight to his baton and where the wolf got close Cody hit the werewolf over the head knocking him out and they run away from the unconscious werewolf.


	4. Alien guns

The trio made they're way to a large square doorway the door was locked Gwen tries to unlock with the blue keycard into a red slot next to the door but It didn't open the door.

Gwen: There gotta be a way we can to the other side of this door.

Cody: Maybe we need to get a red keycard for this door (Cody looked at the red slot).

Gwen: Damn we should check to see if that werewolf that was in the bathroom had a red keycard.

Junior looked around the door to see a broken vent next to the door then an idea popped into Junior head.

Junior: Gwen give the blue keycard to me I got an idea to unlock the door.

Gwen gives Junior the blue keycard Junior managed to take off the broken vent it was large enough that he could crawl through.

Cody: Are you sure about this Junior

Junior: Don't worry Cody I got this

Cody and Gwen waited for Junior to crawl through the air ducts and unlock the door then the door opens and they see Junior on the other side.

Junior: Good thing that the other side has the blue slot for the blue keycard. (Junior chuckled a bit),

The trio walk down a hallway until they stopped to see doors on opposite sides one has a projected symbol of a ray gun over the door and other looked like a supplies closet.

Cody: Let's check out the door with the ray gun symbol over it could have weapons

Junior: Or it could have a death ray

Gwen: we don't know unless we just open the door

Cody opens the door and the trio see that room had a large floating gun rack, a silver table on it a red keycard and an alien radio walkie talkie that was black and orange and the antenna was curly, and two alien guns on the gun rack.

Gwen: Alright we got some firepower against those fury freaks

Gwen grabbed an alien gun that looks like a blaster rifle from Star wars it was all black and white, it has a scope and a strap Gwen made a cunning smile.

Junior: Do you know how to use a gun at all Gwen

Gwen: Will how hard could it be I fire fake guns at total drama

Cody takes the other gun from the gun rack it was like a 357 magnum that parts of the gun were black and the gun handle was brown the major standpoint of the gun it has some sort of laser sight and the gun chamber was like a battery.

Cody: Maybe I'll just like shooting in a video game

Junior looked around for another alien gun but there was none

Junior: Wait don't get a gun or what ( he put his hands on his hips).

Cody: You could use this

Cody's hands Juinor his baton

Junior (sarcastic): Great feel much safer

Junior also grabbed the red keycard and the walkie-talkie from the desk and the trio head out of the room with new weapons that they took the trio head down further in the hallway. After a couple of minutes steps down the hallway, they looked around the corner to see two werewolves guarding a circle door that was the same door to cells that the trio was in.

Gwen whispered: Alright let's take them with our new gun Cody

Cody whispered: So how we are going to do it Gwen

Gwen whispered: On the count of 3 I'll shoot on the one on the left and Cody you'll shoot the one on the right got it

Cody whispered: Got it

Cody and Gwen nodded at each other and they aimed their guns at the alien heads Gwen counted to three.

Gwen whispered: one..two..three

Gwen and Cody shoot at the same time perfectly killing the two werewolves the trio run to the door Junior opens the door with the blue keycard they check inside to find Sky and Cameron in the holding cell.


	5. Junior doing recon

Sky and Cameron turn around to see Cody, Junior, and Gwen at the doorway with Cody and Gwen holding alien guns.

Cameron goes up to the bar: Gwen Cody thank god it's good to see someone who isn't some sort of werewolf.

Sky: I'm guessing that this is real and not one of Chris horrible trick or plan.

Cody: Yes this is all real

Junior opens the cell door with the blue key card Sky and Cameron walk out of the holding cell.

Cameron: So where are we

Gwen: For what we guess that all of us are on an alien spaceship in space

Sky: How do we get off this spaceship

Cody: We don't yet but figure out as getting the rest other contestants in from their cell.

Junior: Maybe Chris maybe

The teens get out of the room before the left they loot the dead werewolves body only getting the same gun that Cody has, a baton, and another blue key card Sky gets the gun and Cameron gets the baton, and Cody get the blue key card.

Cody ask Sky: Do you know how to use a gun before

Sky: No but a couple of weeks ago I played paintball at my sister birthday party

Gwen: Good enough

The five wonder around the hallways trying to get into any firefight with the werewolves they find an open door they get inside to see it was like a janitor room like in schools and there was another broken air vent Junior comes up with an idea.

Junior: I'll just go through the air ducts hear and see about anything about the other contestant or something that we could use to escape from the ship

Cameron: Sort like recon

Junior: Yep

Junior go into the air ducts with a baton and walk-talkie he crawls through the dusty metal floors. Junior then hears voices to his left he looked at a vent to see two werewolves right behind the vent and they were talking to each other.

Werewolf 1: Men this uniform is so itchy

Werewolf 2: Shut up men be on guard in case we see any human coming around

Werewolf 1: Relax Ato we are way smarter than those ape ( he scratches his back making an annoying sound).

Werewolf 2: I'll relax if you stop scratching if you stopped scratching your uniform

Werewolf 1: I told its itchy

Junior ignoring them and continue to crawl through the air ducts he gets to the point that air ducts got wider and going up. Junior reach to a part of the air ducts there a large drop there was however a black rope above the drop hang onto something that Junior couldn't see. Junior reach and grab the rope able to hold on not falling into the drop Junior climbs up the rope and getting into another air ducts by swinging then jumping into the air duct. Junior kept crawling until his Walkie-talkie turn on and Cody was talking to him.

Cody: Junior where are you know

Junior: Not really sure climb up a rope and end up somewhere in another level

Cody: Alright find something that we could use and get back here

Junior: Okay (he turns off the radio)

Then suddenly something grabs Junior leg and pulled him out of the air ducts Junior got hold upside down by the ankle he sees who grabbed him it was Macarthur behind her was Zoey and Alejandro in a room full of items and objects from earth on shelves and on the floor.

Macarthur: I got a small werewolf

Alejandro: That a human you idiot

Macarthur: Oh my bad

Macarthur Put Junior down on the ground Zoey go up to him

Zoey: Your Junior right

Junior: Yes

Zoey: Did you escape with the other contestant

Junior: Yeah Cody, Sky, Gwen, and Cameron their hiding in room kinda like a janitor room.

Zoey: Well do you have any way to communicate with them

Junior show Zoey the walkie-talkie

Zoey: good now tell them to find this

Zoey takes Junior to a large metal plates circle that big as a regular door floating next to it is a control to it like an I pad on a stand Macarthur plug the control and a green circle fills around the metal plates.

Junior: What is it

Alejandro: It's something like a teleporter that how we got here and seem that werewolf couldn't find this room.

Zoey: That why you gotta tell the others to find it and on the control there going be symbols find the symbol that is a blinking X.

Junior talks to the others about the teleporter what it's looked like and what to do from Zoey information. Sky, Cody, Cameron, and Gwen tries to find the teleporter that Junior talked about a werewolf see them alert other Werewolves near him the teens run away from the werewolves Cody, Sky, and Cameron shoot back at the werewolves. Cameron finds the teleporter at next Cameron the teen go up to it as the werewolves Cameron quickly find the blinking X on the controls and push it. The teens run into the teleporter everyone made into the room with Zoey, Alejandro, Macarthur, and Junior Macarthur quickly unplugged the teleporter before any werewolves could get in.


	6. Flashback

Cody, Gwen, Sky, and Cameron looked around the room to see shelves and on the floor items from back on earth that are either decade old ranging from the 16th century to the mid-2000, there was a typewriter, an old telescope, a portal game system, a rusty machete, and a crystal ball. Cameron checks out the teleporter he is amazed at the alien technology.

Cameron: This is so unreal it would have taken scientists on earth years to build an actual working teleporter.

Gwen walks up to Zoey and asks: So how did you, Aljendro, and MacArthur even get here.

Zoey: Its a bit long story about how we escape since we got time I'll tell you, Gwen.

Flash Back

Zoey was sitting on the bench in her cell with a million thoughts running in her minds as she thinks how all the thing seeing is real and that she might never see Mike again. Another thought she should never come back to Total drama and last thought about what are those werewolves are going to her. Then she hears someone yelling in the room she recognizes the person yelling it was MacArthur she looked at outside of the door a few feet left of her to see what's going on.

MacArthur: You let me out of this cell you furball

The werewolf slams a baton against the door making a loud noise: Shut up you loud ape *Grrr*.

MacArthur: What you make me or don't have any ball under that stupid uniform of yours.

The Werewolf howl in a rage he opens the cell door with a blue key card go into MacArthur cell however he didn't know about MacArthur police training as she managed to avoid getting hit and put the Werewolf into a chokehold until he passes out. MacArthur grabs a blue key card, a ray gun, and the baton she gets out of the cell MacArthur looked to see Zoey looking and MacArthur go up to the Zoey cell door.

MacArthur: Hey Red are you alright in there

Zoey: It's Zoey and yes I'm alright can you please let me out

MacArthur: Hm let's see if this keycard works for this door as well

MacArthur open Zoey door and Zoey runs out of the cell

Zoey: Do you have any idea where we are how to get out of here, MacArthur.

MacArthur: Nope I don't know where we are still I can come up with a plan to escape.

?: Odio esta Peli brezo

MacArthur: What was that is that one those werewolf things ( holding tight to the ray gun).

Zoey: No wait that was Spanish it came from there ( points to a cell next to the door that exit the room).

Zoey and MacArthur go up to the cell door to find Aljendro asleep on the floor MacArthur unlock the door the cell door Zoey and MacArthur walk into Aljendro cell.

Zoey: He must be asleep

MacArthur: I got ways of waking people up

MacArthur goes up to the sleeping Aljendro and screams to his ear "the floor is on fire" waking Aljendro up and gets up from the floor a little tick off of MacArthur screaming in his ear: What the hell did you scream in my ear before.

MacArthur: To wake your sleepy ass up now let's get out of here

Alejandro: I won't be going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on.

Zoey: well I don't know what really going either but I know if we don't get out of here something bad going happen.

Alejandro: Don't think it's part of Chris crazy and stupid plan to scare us for rating and none of this is real

MacArthur: If it is then Chris going to be in handcuffs until then your coming with us.

MacArthur picks up Aljendro put him over her left shoulder and hands, Zoey, a blue key card and a baton.

Alejandro: let me down, you Perra

MacArthur: I know my Spanish if call me a bitch again I'll kick in the teeth

Zoey: Guys stop fighting and leave already

Zoey unlocks the door that exit with the blue key card the three exits but they get sighted by another werewolf who pulled down a yellow and black lever to make the alarm go off in the hallway. The trio runs away as more werewolves run after them shooting at them MacArthur fire back with her hand then the three-run to the teleporter Zoey trips and hit one of the buttons the teleporter turns on.

Zoey: what is this

MacArthur: No idea if it takes us away from those furballs then let's jump in

Alejandro: let me down I don't want to end up somewhere worse than this\

MacArthur jumps in the teleporter with Alejandro and Zoey jump in after them they end up in the room full of earth items. Zoey sees a plug connecting to the teleporter and she quickly unplugs it before anymore werewolf could come in after them.

Present time

Zoey: That how we end up here

Gwen: That was a long story but I'm glad that your safe Zoey.

Zoey: Thanks Gwen

Cameron kept on looking over the teleporter and Cody goes check on Cameron.

Cody: So Cameron got any idea how exactly this teleporter works

Cameron: Yep seems to me that there are other teleporters in the ship that werewolf used to travel around the ship so if we use this teleporter we can explore the ship to have an advantage over the werewolves.

Cody: Really Sweet

Cameron: First we need test out that idea so we need two voluntary to teleport somewhere on the ship.


	7. Alien food with the side of small talk

Cameron plugs in the teleporter and it turns on Cameron types on the controls.

Cody: So do you know how to use the teleporter to teleport someone somewhere safe.

Cameron: Maybe but there about 25 symbols on the controls hopeful I picked the right one that doesn't have any werewolves.

Cameron tells the other teens about his idea and that he needs two voluntaries for it.

Alejandro: Two how about all of us go in the teleporter

Cameron: Well we don't risk all of us getting captured by the werewolves plus someone gotta stay with this teleporter.

Junior: I'm okay with that but who's going

MacArthur: How about we pulled sticks

Gwen: Sticks where the heck do we get sticks MacArthur

MacArthur: From this

MacArthur pulled out a green backpack that has about 12 sticks in it pocket

Gwen: Where did you get that

MacArthur: I got off from one of the shelves so we put sticks in the backpack I shack it and whoever pulls out without looking gets the shortest stick to have to go into the teleporter.

The teens agree to the MacArthur plans and she puts the sticks into the backpack and shakes it up and down she stops and opens the backpack. Zoey was the first to put her hand into the backpack and she pulls out a large stick next was Cameron who pulls out a stick that was medium sizes. Gwen and Junior pulled out the same size of sticks as Zoey MacArthur and Alejandro pulling out medium size sticks living Cody and Sky getting the short sticks thus making them the one to be teleported.

Cameron: Cody and Sky you two should better get some weapons and some gear before you guys step into the teleporter.

Cody grabbed a ray gun, blue keycard from Junior, a walkie talkie Sky grabbed a Laser rifle and the green backpack increase they found anything interesting.

Zoey: Good luck you guys

Sky and Cody go through the teleporter they teleported into an area of the ship that resembles a lounge room area it has lots of floating chairs, silver tables, some painting of planets, and on one of the silver tables had containers of alien foods in it. Cody and Sky looked at one of the alien food it was shaped of a T-bone stack, the color of the food is dark blue and all over the alien food was some sort of black slime on it.

Cody: Man I wonder what this thing made out of

Sky: Maybe it's made out some alien animal from the planet that they came from.

Cody: Probably do you think we should bring it

Sky: Yeah I don't think we could find any other food that came from earth but let see if there aren't any werewolves in here.

Cody and Sky looked around the lounge area and there were no Werewolves in the lounge area making them two of them alone.

Sky thought to herself: Maybe I should talk to Cody seeing that we're going be in this spaceship for a while but I bearly know him the only thing I got from the past Total drama seasons is that he's a nice guy but a pervert.

Cody looked at another alien food it was like a deep fried frog that had six legs and long thick tail and the color was bright green.

Sky: Hey Cody

Cody: Yes Sky

Sky: If you don't mind me asking why did you come back to Total drama

Cody: I came back because of some producer assistance told me that I had to do another season of Total drama it was in my contract if I backed out I have to face tons of high fees to get out of my contract.

Sky: Sounds like you didn't any choices to pick from

Cody: Yep I didn't have any other options so I came back to Total drama but why did you come back to Total drama Sky.

Sky:*sigh* This was going to be my way of redemption from Total drama: Pahkitiew island

Cody: Becuase of Dave

Sky: Yes I thought if come back to show I try not to screw up as I did before with Dave and didn't know that he would be on this season of Total drama he still hates me (Sky sits down on the floating chair) now it seems I not going get my redemption.

Cody sees Sky becoming depressed with a sad look so he pulled up a chair next to her.

Cody: Look Sky I'm sure in due time Dave would forgive you heck if you save him from one of those werewolves he probably forgets what happens on Pahkitiew.

Sky: Are sure Cody

Cody: I'm sure someone awesome as you Sky is hard to not forgive

Sky stands up from the chair smiled at Cody: Thanks Cody for cheering me up

Cody gets up as well: No problem Sky

Sky: We should get the alien foods and get out here before the other get worried about us.

Cody and Sky place the container of alien food into the green backpack before they get into the teleporter Sky asked Cody.

Sky: Hey Cody I'll talk to you some more when we get back what you say

Cody: *blushed* Sure Sky

Cody and Sky teleported back to the other with alien food in the green backpack to show to them.


	8. The Captain

Somewhere on the top level of the spaceships, two werewolves walk down a hall to a room that has a sign that looks like a crown with an eye in the middle one of them had a tablet he looked for a second and looked at the other werewolf.

Werewolf 1: This not good the captain isn't going to like this at all.

Werewolf 2: He's going to foam at the mouth that it's happening again.

Werewolf 1: Well actual this worse then what happened last time one human escape.

Werewolf 2: Then you can tell him then Quake

Quake: No you can tell him

Werewolf 2: What why me

Quake: He likes you more Purch then me

Purch: That pirx and you know it he doesn't like anybody so you can tell him the report.

Quake: No you

As two werewolf argue they made it to the door of the room they arguing it's get's louder as the door opens up. To reveal a werewolf with grey fur, orange eye, wearing a black and red jumpsuit, a missing top part of his right ear, and a scar across his left eye. Two werewolves notice the grey werewolf stopped arguing and turn to him.

Purch: Hello captain

Captain: What do you two want

Quake: We got reports about the humans

The Captain: What the reports say

Quake: That seven human escape from they're holding cell and several of our men is either hurt or dead.

The Captain howl in angry

The Captain: This unacceptable where are they

Purch: We still don't know sir they could be anywhere in the ship report say they got into the teleporters

The Captain: Hm alright about this you ( points to Quake) figure out where they are hiding and you (points to Purch) bring out the big guns show them the fear of the Vogon race is that understood

Purch and Quake: Yes sir

The Captain: Good if you need me I'll at the ship bridge

The Captain close the door

Purch: He took the report kinda good

Quake: Shut up


	9. The Pods

When Cody and Sky teleported back to the other teens, Cody and Sky show them the alien food they brought back with some of the teens being a bit hesitant to eat what Cody and Sky brought back.

Junior: These alien foods look like they were made from some food horror show.

Gwen: I wish Owen was here he could've taken a bite out of this alien food to tell us if it was good or not.

Alejandro: There's no way I'm eating this stuff even if my stomach eats itself!

MacArthur: You guys are being a bunch of babies I'll eat one of the alien food.

MacArthur takes a bite out of the blue look like T-bone steak she chews and swallowed it.

Zoey: So what it taste like

MacArthur: Tates like grilled fish with a mix of fried chicken this stuff is so good. *takes another bite of the alien food*

The other teen goes on eating the alien food as that they didn't have any other human food to eat. After they were done eating Cameron turns on the teleporter for another teleport trip.

Cameron: Who wants to go next?

Gwen: I guess I'll go can't stay in this room all the time.

Zoey: Gwen If you're going then I'm going,

Gwen: Zoey you don't have to go if you don't want to,

Zoey: No Gwen I want to come so that all of us find a way off this ship.

Cameron: I think it's safe for us to get another person to teleport with, so anyone else.

Junior: I'll go with Zoey and Gwen I might find something cool to bring back to earth.

Cameron: Alright you guys need to grab some gear before heading into the teleporter.

Gwen grabs a laser rifle from Sky also gets the blue and red keycards, Zoey grabs a raygun from Cody and a walkie-talkie, and Junior still has his baton and grabs the green backpack from Cody. The three teens step into the teleporter and they get teleported to a huge room full of large glass cylinder pods with blue lights under them above the room is a catwalk with a few of the pods the whole was freezing cold.

Zoey: Wow this place is huge,

Junior: I feel like we're stuck in a huge freezer *shaking from the cold*

Gwen: Let see what's in this room that finds anything useful

The three teens look around the room they took a look inside of the pods to find nothing in them until Junior finds a familiar face in one of the pod.

Junior: GWEN AND ZOEY I FOUND KITTY!

Gwen and Zoey go to Junior to see Kitty in a pod looking like she was in deep sleep.

Zoey: We need to get her out of this pod,

The teens try to bang on the glass to wake Kitty up that didn't work as she was still in a deep sleep, Gwen try to smash the glass pod with the butt of her gun but even that didn't make a dent on the glass pod.

Junior: Maybe we need to find the controls to the pod to open it up.

Then the teens hear footsteps they turn to see five werewolves at a doorway armed with laser rifles.

Werewolf one: Surrounder humans or be crocked

The three teens took over behind an empty pod as the werewolves started to shoot at the teens. Gwen shoots a full round of laser at the werewolves killing about one of the werewolves, Zoey managed to get a headshot killing the second werewolf. As the shoot between the teens and the werewolves, Zoey look to see she was running out of ammo.

Zoey: Gwen I'm running out of ammo,

Gwen: Same here Zoey wait *Gwen looks around* where's Junior.

Junior managed to sneak walk up to the catwalk he finds an empty pod and starts to slide it off the catwalk making fall off and crashed on to the three werewolves killing them Gwen and Zoey looked up to see Junior.

Zoey: nice job Junior,

Junior: thanks I think I found the controls to the pod up here.

Gwen: Okay we'll be right up there Junior,

Gwen and Zoey collected ammo off the dead bodies of the werewolves they go up to the catwalk to meet Junior who next to a black control with levers and knobs.

Zoey: Should we get Cameron or Cody help us figure out the controls.

Junior: If we wait for either one of them to come more werewolf are going to show up.

Gwen: Junior right Zoey,

Junior: Besides I think we could figure out this by ourselves.

Junior turns a knob and full blast of cold wind feels the room making it colder.

Junior: Wrong knob

Zoey: Let's try this lever

Zoey pulls down a lever suddenly all of the pod doors open up the teen head back down to find Kitty on the ground still asleep they go to her.

Junior: Kitty wake up

Junior snaps his finger near her ears suddenly Kitty slowly wakes up she looks around the room and the teens near her.

Kitty: Is this apart of the show

Zoey: No but we'll explain later can you get up

Kitty: I think I can

Kitty stands up and stretches her leg for a bit

Gwen: looked like they try to cryofreeze Kitty in this pods

Junior: but why?

Gwen: Knowing these werewolves anything that not good let's get out of here.

The teens hear a pair of footstep they turn to expect werewolves instead see another teen but he wasn't apart of the cast. The teen was a boy who could at age of seventeen, the boy had fair skin, medium height, a bit skinny, he had short and messy blonde hair and hazel eyes. The boy wore a red and black striped shirt, a black bomber jacket, purple shoes, and white socks. The boy look holds his head and looked around the room.

Zoey whispered: Who is that guy Gwen

Gwen whispered: No idea Zoey

Junior whispered: Maybe he got abducted just like us

Kitty: Wait abducted! We're abducted

Junior: we'll explain everything, Kitty

The boy turned to the teens: Hey you guys can tell me where am i

Gwen: We're in an alien spaceship

The boy: Alien spaceship, wait minute oh god

The four teens were confused at the boy reaction to what Gwen said.

The boy: Can't believe I'm here again

Gwen: Again what you mean again and who are you

The boy: I'm Adam I think I've been abducted again,


	10. 1989 of course,

Gwen, Zoey, and Junior bring Kitty and Adam back to their hideout Gwen introduce Adam to the group, Junior explains to Kitty about Chris and every one of them getting abducted by werewolves looking, aliens.

Junior: Right now we're on a spaceship far away from earth,

Kitty: Do you guys have a way off this ship?

Junior: Not yet we have to find the other that still on the ship then we escape.

Kitty: Who still missing?

Junior: Lighting, Lindsay, Ella, Dave, Max, and Chris.

Kitty: I wonder where they could be

Junior: No idea but the soon as we find them we're getting off this nightmare fuel ship.

Meanwhile, Cody and Gwen looked at Adam who was going through a shelf full of past technology the teens wonder and question about how Adam getting abducted again.

Cody: Gwen do you think Adam actually got abducted twice?

Gwen: No idea Cody,

Sky and Zoey enter Cody and Gwen conversation

Sky: He could be telling the truth, you guys,

Zoey: It still strange one person would get abducted twice,

MacArthur Intervene in the conversation

MacArthur: No way, for all we know he could be those werewolves in disguise.

Gwen: Yeah he looks so much like a werewolf right now MacArthur,

MacArthur: Gwen those werewolves could have a device that can change them into a human.

Cody: Let's just talk to him, you guys

Cody, Zoey, Sky, Gwen, and MacArthur go up to Adam who was holding a 1959 video tape recorder.

Adam: Wow never been to this room looked at all of this old stuff,

Adam turned to see the four teens behind him put the video tape recorder back on the shelf.

Adam: What you guys looking at me,

Sky: Well see Adam we got a few questions to ask you,

Adam: Okay ask me the questions,

Sky: Adam how did you get to escape the ship the first time and get abducted again?

Adam: Well I escape this Vogon ship by getting to one of the escape spaceships in the docking bay.

Cody: Vogon what's a Vogon?

Adam: The werewolves that what they called Vogon,

Zoey: Did you know why they abducted you and us,

Adam: Nope all I wanted to do is getting out of this spaceship and going back home I stole their spaceship fly about 30 minutes then I.. then I…..

Gwen: Then you what?

Adam tries to remember what happens next but his mind was blank after flying to earth.

Adam: I don't remember after that It's just me getting out of that pod.

Cody: maybe that pod mess with your memories Adam could have not to escape at all.

Adam: No I'm sure that I escape this ship

MacArthur: How about that you could be a vogin whatever in disguise,

Adam: *laughs* are you serious? do I look like one of them? hey, I'll give you my wallet for proof that I'm human

Adam pulls out a brown from his back pocket and hands it to Gwen, she and other three teens open the wallet to find American money, a movie ticket, a library card, and Adam driving license.

Four teens shocked to see on drivers license that Adam was born on July 10, 1972, and issue on exp July 10, 1990

Zoey: Adam your license says you're born in 1972 is that true?

Adam: Yeah I'm seventeen why?

Cody: what the year right now Adam?

Adam: 1989 of course,

The teens looked at each other to realize about Adam

Sky: Adam I'm not sure how to tell you this but the year 2019, not 1989

Cody: You been in that pod for 30 years

Adam: What 30 years it can't be

Zoey: I'm sorry Adam there no other ideas about it

Adam looked at the ground sighs and looked back up to the teens

Gwen: Are you okay

Adam: Seeing that I'm in the future and that my family and friends think I'm dead or gone kinda taking this a bit well.

Cody: If ain't any trouble could help us get home Adam

Adam: Sure I'll but can give me a few minutes alone

Zoey: Sure Adam

The four teens left Adam alone as he sits down on the ground and thinks to himself

Adam thought to himself: 30 years those fucking wolves are going to pay for this, I wonder what the future like, my family probably thinks I run away by now, and what is the Vogon doing with these guys that got me out of the pod?


	11. Earth in the year 2019

For awhile the teens decide to take a couple of minutes to take a break before teleporting anywhere else. Adam goes up to Cody who is sitting on a wooden chair looking at 1950's toy robot.

Adam: Hey Cody I got a few questions that I like to ask you?

Cody: Sure Adam,

Adam sits down on the floor next to Cody

Adam: So Cody how do you and the other people here each other like are you guys classmate taking a field trip until the Vogon abducted all of you?

Cody: Not really, Adam we were on this reality TV show called Total Drama: Paradise Island until we got abducted,

Adam: Cody I don't know what a reality TV so care to explain

Cody explains reality TV to Adam also Total drama as a whole even telling about the crazy challenges that Chris put them through Adam starts to understand.

Adam: Woah, I can't believe you guys go through that for one million dollars

Cody: Yeah well I didn't win any of the seasons but did make pretty good friends

Adam: How the heck they allow this show on American TV?

Cody: American?

Adam: You guys are American right?

Cody: No were Canadians Adam,

Adam chuckles a bit: I'm on the alien spaceship with a couple of Canadians 30 years in the future next thing you know the Chicago Cubs wins the World Series

Cody: I'm not into sports, but the Cubs did win the World Series

Adam: Hm what crazy world I'm in

Cody: Anything else you like to know Adam

Adam: Nope, once we get off this ship, I can't wait to see the earth in the year 2019

About a minute later everybody is ready to get into the teleporter Cody, Adam, Gwen, Sky, and MacArthur get's onto the teleporter with weapons and keycards Cameron teleports the five into a dark room.

MacArthur: Wheres the light switch for this room?

MacArthur accidentally steps on Sky foot trying to find a light switch

Sky: Ouch! Watch it MacArthur

MacArthur: Sorry Sky I'm trying to find a damn light switch

Gwen: Hold up you guys I got an idea

Gwen pulls out her phone she sees the phone got half power, so she turns on the flashlight.

Adam: Cool flashlight

SKy: It's a phone Adam

Adam: That's phone looks smaller than the phone I used to know

Cody: I'll explain about that later Adam

Gwen uses her phone flashlight to find two buttons on the wall one was red and the other was blue below it Gwen presses the red button that turns the lights on. To reveal the room to be a Vogon lab it had large floating tables and chairs, test tubes, copious cups of colorful liquid, a bloody trash can, and a sort amount lasers on the ceiling.

Adam: This lab would be a cover of a Heavy Metal band album

Sky: Did you come here Adam while trying to escape

Adam: No, this new to me

Then the five see a familiar face strap to a floating Chair; it was Lindsay unconscious.

Gwen: Lindsay

Gwen and the other teens go up to Lindsay Cody see a button the chair he presses the straps were taken off of Lindsay she wakes up.

Lindsay: Hey guys is this part of the show


	12. Dave?

Lindsay gets up from her chair. She stretches a bit then rub the back of her head as she felt a little behind her head. Cody and Gwen explain to Lindsay that they're on an alien spaceship in outer space they all have been abducted by aliens werewolves that are called Vogon.

Lindsay: All of this is real, not a set or something?

Gwen: Yes, this is real Lindsay

Lindsay: Then who that guy?

Lindsay points to Adam

Adam: I'm Adam I got abducted before you and your friends Lindsay

Sky: Did the aliens do to you before we got here Lindsay?

Lindsay: I don't recall, but my heads kind of hurt

Lindsay rubs the back of her head again

Cody: Let me see what wrong Lindsay I learn a bit of medicine from Summer camp

Cody looks to see what causing Lindsay pain on her back of her head Cody see a medium stitch on the back of her head that was covered by her head.

Cody: It seems the Vogon might have done something to your head Lindsay there a stitch.

Lindsay: How bad the stitch is Cody

Gwen: Wait did say Cody right name, Lindsay?

Lindsay: Yeah Gwen that Cody name

MacArthur: But you mess up people name on past Total Drama seasons you even kept forgetting your boyfriend name.

Lindsay: Tyler were not together anymore sadly (Sigh sadly)

Sky: Let's figure out what the Vogon did to Lindsay later let grab what can from this lab

MacArthur: I agree with that

Then all six of teen hear footsteps Gwen turn off the lights the teens hide in the dark. Two Vogon come into the room; one of them was holding a large jar covered by a white sheet.

Vogon one: who the hell turn off the lights?

Vogon two: who cares put that thing down on this table and let's get back to find those filthy humans

Vogon one put down the jar and something else on the table the two Vogon left the room. Gwen turns the light as it seems safe Adam see that one of the Vogon left a four-barrel shotgun with some ammo Adam grabs the gun.

Adam: Oh this gun going cause trouble to those furball

Then a couple of moans come out in the lab sounding a quite familiar voice Sky recognizes the voice.

Sky: Dave?

Sky look around the lab find where Dave's voice was coming she only hears Dave moans from the jar the other teen was right behind Sky as lift the white sheet up to reveal Dave head in the jar filled a green liquid at the bottom of Dave's neck was a black metal ring that has flashing lights it was around Dave's neck. The teens were shocked and horrified. Dave's head opens its eyes and mouth.

Dave: what happens? (Dave looked at the teens that were staring at him) how did you guys get so tall and green?

Dave looked down to see what has happened to him; he screamed in horror that a couple of Vogon heard rush to the lab.

Author Note: Welp I guess Dave didn't come out a head you can now boo at me in the review.


	13. I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING BODY

The teens took cover behinds tables, and the walls as the Vogons come running into the lab. Adam using his new shotgun blast two of the Vogons out of the lab door.

Adam: Wow! This gun got some kick to it,

A couple more of werewolves kept coming into the lab gun blazing the teen fired back at them. Cody sees Dave still on the table Cody takes Dave off the table sat Dave next to him so Dave wouldn't be in the crossfire.

MacArthur: Do these guy ever give up,

MacArthur got a couple of headshots to the Vogons it seemed like the gunfight last about an hour until no Vogon didn't come in. With that, the teens escape the lab through the teleporter and go back to the others. Sky, Cody, and Adam explain the situation between Lindsay getting smarter and Dave is now a talking head in the jar.

Junior: How Dave even alive right now?

Cody: No, idea Junior

Lindsay: Maybe involve that device on the bottom of Dave's neck that keeping him alive without the use of a heart

Most of the teens turn to Lindsay hearing and seeing Lindsay saying something pretty smart.

Lindsay: What? It's a bit of guess

Cameron: Lindsay could be right let's not take the device off of Dave

Kitty: Should we be worry if Lindsay becomes too smart for us to handle?

Gwen: Let's worry about that down the road if it gets better or worse for Lindsay

Zoey: Somehow the situation we're getting more complicated with Lindsay and Dave

Alejandro: Seeing that if we do get back to earth there no way earth technology can fix them

Zoey: Anyway How Dave taking it so far?

Adam: He kept screaming and crying for a while until he settled down a few minutes ago

Kitty: Where is Dave?

Cody: I put on one of the shelves I thought it would be easier to talk to him

They all go up to Dave who looked depressed in his jar.

Sky: Dave are you feeling better?

Dave: Sky I'm not any better as all of you could see, I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING BODY!

Cameron: Dave calm down yelling not going help in your state

Dave: Fine whatever it's not like have a choice

Cameron: can you remember what the Vogon did to you?

Dave: All I could remember is being on a cold table with my clothes then I woke up in a jar now it seems I'll be freak forever

Zoey: No you won't Dave maybe we could find a way to get your head back to your body

Sky: Yeah there something on this ship could help

Lindsay: that depends on the status of the body either they got rid of it, or it's decomposing

Junior: Not that helping Lindsay

Lindsay: Sorry

Kitty: Can maybe feel your body

Dave: Nope I can't feel or even think what it's like to move my body part

Sky: Guys I think we should give Dave a couple of a minute alone

Dave: Yes, Sky I would like that

The teens left Dave alone. Cody pulled Sky to his side.

Cody: So how you doing Sky about the state Dave in

Sky: I feel sad for Dave I don't know if it's a good idea talk about him forgiving me

Cody: Probably not

Sky: Hey Cody if you don't mind if listen we talk so more

Cody: Not all

Sky and Cody go somewhere by themselves to speak to each other.


	14. Chris McLean

Back in the top deck of the ship, The Captain is talking to his two Vogon soldiers about the trouble the teens have been causing them.

Vogon 1: Captain the humans have been releasing their own kind from the cells, cryo-freeze, and the lab.

The Captain: How many of our man die from these humans?

Vogon 2: About 35 of our men have fallen in battle against the human

The Captain in angry those a chair against a wall and rips it apart.

The Captain: Those noixe humans! This incident is not supposed to happen again,

Vogon 1: Maybe they are train solders sir?

Vogon 2: No they couldn't be they are disorganized in battle, and all they had is dumb luck,

Vogon 1: Yet they avoid us and freeing their own sooner or later they are going to kill all of us and take over the ship and bring back to their planet

The Captain shouted: Enough!

The two Vogon became silence.

The Captain: We need to talk to their leader.

The Captain and the two Vogon go to a cell room in the upper left of the upper deck they open to find one person in a cell. It was Chris McLean with a collar around his neck as he was asleep on the cell bed the Vogon go to this cell.

The Captain: Wake up human

The Captain pulled out a small remote with a blue button on it. He presses it then the collar around Chris' neck shocks out of his sleep.

Chris Mclean: Ouch okay you guys this fucking joke getting old get me out of this damn cell and take off those stupid werewolf costume,

Vogon 2: He thinks this is a joke,

Vogon 1: shock him again Captain,

The Captain press the button again shocking Chris so more,

Chris Mclean: Is this about putting food position in Don food

The Captain: Listen human tell me about the other humans that we brought,

Chris Mclean: You mean my contestant? They are just a bunch of losers, freaks, and crazy people that I put on the show.

The Captain: You don't care about them, do you?

Chris Mclean: No I do not,

The Captain: How about this offer if you can help us then you can leave free from this place,

Chris Mclean: I'm listening,


	15. Teams of Threes

Back with the teens in their hideout, they try to figure out they're next move to get off the ship and to find the other teens on the ship and maybe Chris.

Gwen: So, what now?

Zoey: We still need to find Lighting, Ella, Max, and Chris

Alejandro: That the four of them could be anywhere on the ship

MacArthur: Or we could find Lighting, Ella, and Max then leave the ship without Chris

Cameron: Sound tempting but let's just save Chris

Cody: Adam, you know about the ship do you think anywhere they could be?

Adam thinks for a moment then remembering a couple of places on the ship through his haze memories.

Adam: There are about three places the Vogon puts humans the planet plan observatory where they experiment on earth plant with alien toxins, the entertainment area that put a human they find talented and make them perform in their amusement, and last the medical bay to fix up they're own or any human they seem somewhat a value to them.

Junior: Jesus, how big is this ship?

Adam: Double the size of a family cruise ship

Sky: That sound like too much for three people to search for

Lindsay: Then we create teams of three to look in the area that Adam told us while one of us stay here with the teleporter

Cameron: That is a great idea, Lindsay

Gwen: I still have to get used to you being smart right now

Lindsay: it'll stay that way and can't wait to freak Heather out on how intelligent I am now,

Cody: Right so who's in those teams of three?

Adam: the team will be me, Cody, and Gwen are going to the plant observatory, then MacArthur, Kitty, and Junior go to the entertainment area, and Sky, Alejandro, and Lindsay go to the medical bay how do these teams sound good to anyone here

Junior: I'm okay with the team

Cody: Yeah me too *rubbed the back of his neck nervously*

Sky: So Cameron is staying here with the teleporter and Dave?

Zoey: Guess so

MacArthur: I mean Dave can't be used right now because he doesn't have his body

Dave shouts: I might not have a body, but I still have working ears!

MacArthur: sorry

Zoey: Everything else out of the wat let's start preparing for this plan


End file.
